


Rivetra Week Day 3: Storm

by hunntea



Series: Rivetra Week 2017 [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Rivetra Week 2017, Stranded, day 3: storm, winterrw2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9448814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: Petra and Levi get stranded and have to seek shelter while the rain calms down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok well here u go

Petra and Levi were separated from their group. A storm had messed up their expedition, causing their flares to render useless and their shouts unheard.

“There’s a cabin right there,” Petra points ahead, turning her jogging pace into a full blown run. Levi follows suit, not wanting to be outside in the rain any longer.

Once they’re in, they check the abandoned cabin for any food and supplies, but were disappointed to only find matches and a can of some expired food, and a few blankets and pillows. Levi advised Petra not to open it, so she didn’t. “I’d sooner eat my own hair than that,” he had said.

“It’s a good thing we have a place to rest up,” Levi says, his back to Petra so that she could strip off her wet clothing.

“You can turn around now,” she tells him. “I wrapped myself in one of the old blankets. You should do the same.”

His facial expression goes from indifferent to disgust. He has no idea how old these blankets are and who used them last, but he takes Petra’s advice and begins to peel off his own clothes.

Petra lets out a small squeak, and he hears her turn around, facing the opposite direction of him. “Is everything alright?”

“You started stripping without warning, Sir,” she says, her voice raising a pitch or two. “I, uh, wanted to give you some privacy.”

Though she can’t see him, Levi smirks, “Have you never seen a naked man, Ral?”

He could see her ears turn red as she says, “I’m going to sleep, wake me up when the sun rises.”


End file.
